


Her

by Your_Writer



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Knight, Magic, Monsters, Smut (Later), Succubus, Unicorns, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Writer/pseuds/Your_Writer
Summary: As a Knight, you follow a code of honor, respect, chivalry, and tact. Dan, well, he tries his best. He at least knows that only a complete fool would fall in love with the monster he set out to slay. As I said, he wasn't keen on following rules.





	1. Wishful Thinking

At the ripe age of 25, Daniel was walking to either his death or the bloodshed of his first kill. He puzzled over which seemed worse.

He was the token savior of the small kingdom located deep in the Dark Wood, the tiny village’s only knight. It was an honor to serve the good people of his home, but a curse to be put in a position that exposed his lack of bravery. His glory began was when an underdeveloped dragon had been banished to Daniel's forest, forbidden from taking part in the luxe lifestyle of its intelligent and athletic brethren. The scaly thing was left to fend for himself and eat whatever poor defenseless humans were left for him. It had been dealt that Daniel was to deal with the problem, as he was the only young man of the village without any family that would truly miss him. He had considered waiting it out until perhaps the dragon just went away. He lived by the theory that "thing always look better in the morning." His hand was forced the next daybreak, though, when the scaly creature gobbled up the local Rabbi. Sword brandished and armor a size too small, the villagers wished him well as he stormed the forest.

What very few knew was that he had not carved out the poor creature’s heart as he was ordered, but took the pacifist approach. He hunted down the dragon for a few hours, which was not hard. You followed the trail of burnt foliage until you found the lumbering creature curled up in a flower patch. He had sat crossed legged in a small patch of grass and talked it out with the monster, noting with empathy that the lizard was sobbing like a baby. The dragon hadn’t meant to hurt anyone, it was just that he had nowhere else to turn to and owned no share of the dragon's hoard at the top of the mountain. It had been an act of desperation and he had considered the fact that his victim was elderly and on his way out anyway. He swore he would have never eaten anyone under the age of 70.

Dan listened, calmly, giving encouraging words as needed. He had never been a fighter, but a lover. A lover of everyone. He shared his intimate thoughts in return, admitting that if he was left to his own devices, he would play his small string guitar and adventure all over the land of Woe. Life hadn’t turned out as he wanted, but that didn’t mean he was destined to be a killer. Being different didn't give you less worth, because every living being is different. He worked it out so that the dragon would hide amongst the trees and focus on a diet of forest stag until he could bulk up to a more respectable size.  Then the dragon swore over his three hearts that he would someday return to his home and fight for his right to sit amongst the great dragons of this land and gorge himself on their mythical foods.

Dan returned to his home as a hero. The elders of the village turned a blind eye to the fact that his sword remained unbloodied and his shield seemed to still be brand new. They wouldn't admit that the dragon was still out there if Dan wouldn't point out that their assassination was a brash and impeachable concept. 

Word spread fast of this glorious quest. Daniel was beloved by the whole kingdom, especially those in his village. Complimentary goods filled his empty cabin and young ladies swooned when he walked by. It was quite a life to lead. The downside of his newfound celebrity status was that now whenever anyone within miles needed a hero, they called upon the Dragon Slayer.

He had been shaking in his boots at the mere suggestion that he would have to enter the Ruins, which was ruled over by a legendary dark spirit. He could have said no. But then again, you didn’t just casually turn down an order from the Queen without some sort of penance. Especially when it dealt with the death of the King himself.

He had been found strewn in his chambers, his skeletal like body spread eagle on the cushy bed. Dan wasn’t one to easily blush, but to be found post-heart attack with your pants down left him cringing along with the rest of the realm.

The main suspect had been Her. No name, no background, just Her. The Royal Council had been just that descriptive in their vague decree posted to his doorstep one morning. Find Her, kill Her, avenge the King. An easy job for a Dragon Slayer, of course.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he chanted to himself, fabricating a crude man’s prayer.

The castle ruins were a little better than what he would see in his future adventures, but not by much. It was the perfect visual to be paired with the ghost stories he’d heard of the place. It was located in the misty and dark corner of a swamp, of all places. If there was any truth to the stories he had heard growing up, he would be facing ghosts, demons, slime monsters, harpies, and faeries abound.

His hands, tightly clenched around the hilt of his sword, were shaking so badly the blade trembled along with them. Anything could be in this castle. His imagination had no problem conjuring up all sorts of frightening possibilities.

What had once been grand ballrooms and banquet halls were now nothing but a refuge for animals. The carpets were thick with mold, squishing under his boot heels. His focus was drawn to a door on the fourth floor, or what he assumed was once a floor, now only rubble with limited space to walk. The wood was glossy and dark, the handle a shimmering gold. He wasn’t a smart man but this looked like as a good a lead as any.

He cracked open the door, tentatively stepping into the base of a narrow stairwell. The spiral staircase looped up into a dark shaft leading to nowhere.

“You can climb stairs.” He whispered breathily. “You can climb stairs and get to the top and…and…”

What the _fuck_ was he supposed to do when he got up there? This wasn’t a baby dragon with emotional issues. This was a full-fledged creature of nightmares. One who had mutilated the King’s manhood and left the castle vaults clean as a whistle. If there were two things Dan loved in this world, it was the intact nature of both his wallet and his dick.

The stairs were obviously meant for someone smaller than he, not that that was a high bar. His limbs were gangly and wry from years of sword practice and his general lack of funds for food. The tight squeeze popped him out on a landing shaped like a semi-circle. A near identical door presented itself on the opposite wall, illuminated by two torches. The twin dark blue flames seemed to be burning off red oil. He stomach clenched both at the unsettling colors and the fact the fire didn’t seem to be moving.

Dan extended a gloved hand to the knob, trembling only slightly now. If he was going to die he was going to act like a man when it happened.

The bedroom he found himself in was dark, the only source of light coming from a broken stained glass window just above what he assumed to be a bed. The quiet was so heavy you could cut it with a knife. He stepped forward, feeling the sweat bead on the back of his neck. The low creak of the floorboard reverberated off the walls as loud as a cannon blow.

A shadow shifted under the canopy of the bed and slithered to the floor. He whipped around to face an empty space behind him. He was in the process of assuring himself it was just the wind when he heard a throat clear behind where he was now. Dan turned slowly to face his foe.

It was no slime monster, that’s for sure. It was a woman, a young woman. He watched in utter amazement as her features shifted in front of his very eyes. Her hair evolved from straight to curly to frizzy within seconds. Her irises followed suit, melting from the icy blues of a witch to the deathly dark purple of a mermaid. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to focus on the monster. She was an endless montage of every woman he had ever been attracted to. The cute red head who lived next door when he was a child, the busty barmaid he flirted with last night, old girlfriends, possible future girlfriends, every lustful fantasy that had crossed his mind. He had to steady himself to keep from falling over.

“Hello, Handsome.” She grinned at him, her teeth eerily white.

It would have been so easy to slice her head off. His sword was unsheathed, she didn’t appear to have anything to defend herself, Her eyes were locked onto his own. But he couldn’t move. Every fiber of his body felt warm and cozy like his blood had been replaced with oatmeal. His heart was going at rapid pace and felt like it was going to hammer right out of his chest. Dan felt more inclined to cross his legs than he did to slay the Beast. Part of him still recognized the social awkwardness of the budding sign of an erection showing through his trousers.

“What brings such a fine specimen of man into my chambers at odd hours of the day?” She cooed, circling him like a snake. “A little gift to keep me from touching the poor little humans that live south of here? It’s been a few years since the last virgin sacrifice…”

“I’m not…I’m….not…..” He mumbled, feeling his own male ego causing a hairline crack in the spell.

“Aw, used goods. You really don’t get sacrifices like you used to, huh?”

“You,” He tried to clear his throat but felt his tongue grow thick as Her supple lips pursed in slight annoyance. “You are wanted by the Royal Guard. You are suspected in the death of King Leopold and the robbery of the castle vaults.”

“Oh, that silly old thing.” She exclaimed, giggling behind Her hand. “Let me guess, they trussed up a pretty boy like you in a tin can outfit, threw in a sorry excuse for a letter opener as a sword, and demanded you put my head on a pike, right?”

Her silky robes trailed behind her as she took a seat in an overstuffed high-backed armchair. She traipsed her legs over one arm, showing off enough skin to make Danny sweat.

“Here’s the deal, pretty boy. You go back to your frigid little queen and toss her this.”

She gave lobbed a round object at him, which he caught in an amazing feat of athleticism, considering his brain was close to soup. It was a small locket, so richly encrusted with jewels that its worth could feed the kingdom for a month.

“Tell her I already hocked the rest of her trinkets, okay? Which isn’t a complete lie, I’m halfway there already. You didn’t kill me, but you did wound little old me enough to make me promise that I would never, ever, ever disrespect the royal family again. Oh, and I send my dearest apologies for how it turned out for dear King Leopold. He wasn’t as young as he once was, unfortunately. Show her the locket as proof you even made it up here, just in case she suspects you of lying and wants to throw you in the dungeons for the rest of your life.”

“What do you get out of all this?”

“I get to stay alive, for one. And I get to keep the money and buy all sorts of pretty new things. It may not show it in my current living situation but my wardrobe would make you swallow your tongue.” She extended her finger in a come hither motion.

Like a puppet, Danny obeyed, straying from the light of the window to the foot of her quasi-throne. Now she looked like a cross between his childhood schoolteacher and a little like the village baker’s blonde daughter. Visually pleasing, to say the last.

“Lastly, I get free food. You wouldn’t mind kissing me, would you Mister…?”

“Danny.”

“Danny. How cute.” She flashed that intimidating grin again. “What do you say? I promise it only pinches.”

His brain screamed no, his heart countered with yes, his testosterone countered with a hell yes. Before he could even completely think it through, he leaned into the mysterious woman’s soft form, enraptured in the sweetest kiss he had ever had. His eyes drooped with sleep but he kept pressing forward, the kiss growing more intense with tongue and teeth. Right when he became dangerously close to blacking out, his nerves flooded with a feeling of release, an orgasmic sensation radiating through his bones.

“I love humans. Especially one as cute as you.” She trailed her finger up the line of his jaw, granting him one final peck on the cheek, sending him crashing to the floor.

When he woke, asleep under a tree just short of the village outskirts. He sat up, a headache like you wouldn’t believe pounding in his skull. Danny would have counted this whole ordeal as a dream if not for the locket in his fist and a trace amount of lipstick smeared on his mouth.

It was only a day’s walk to the castle, meaning he could make it before sundown. His nightmare was over.  A part of him deep down knew that with a little willpower he could have still found the strength to kill her. But, she sacrificed part of her pride in her white lies, and in turn, he let her maintain her greed. 

This wouldn’t be the last time the Dragon Slayer would cross paths with Her. In fact, today set forward a domino effect that could never be undone. For better, or for worse.


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, Knight Daniel returns to ruins, hoping to catch the temptress without getting his limbs chewed off.

Memories.

He had been so young the first time he traversed this darkened hall. The tapestries were still moth-eaten and dusty, only alluding to the rich color they once had. The ceiling had gotten worse with the storms that plagued this side of the mountain. The gaping holes in the marble fixture made an easy passage for birds, and perhaps bats in the night time. The smell was the same. The air was heavy with the musty smell of time crossed with the earthy scent just before a thunderstorm.

His armor provided the only sound, clinking against itself as he climbed the once grand stairway. He had a long way to go before he found her room. If memory served, she’d still be tucked away in her pretty little tower.

He had gained some wisdom since his start as a pacifist knight. He’d seen the far reaches of the kingdom and peered into its dark corners and into a few cabinets best left alone. He managed to work up enough courage to kill a select few of the monsters he was diplomats had begged him to slay, but only under the direst circumstances. He hadn’t felt good about it, although. He still clung to the part of him that was innocent enough to think that every monster had a good heart.

Was he nervous to see Her? That was a mixed answer. He knew how much power she had over him, supernatural or otherwise. Add that to the lingering guilt he had never given her a solid goodbye. The Royal Council would have him hanging from the gallows if they knew his original victory had not only been a lie but the first of many private visits he took to this corner of the swamp.

Dan had been curious about the nature of this dark spirit. The visit had been more interview than conjugal. As he expected, she had threatened to cut his throat out and drink his insides if he ever showed his face around her domain again, quote "waving that damned letter opener around like he owned the place." She calmed shortly after he had given her a few gold coins as a peace offering.

Over the course of a few years, with stops in at the end of each month at the least, Dan learned what he could about the past of the temptress. She wasn’t quite Succubi. Her body was an unnatural combination of human and demon. Her father, a rather stupid and unassuming human, had done the unthinkable. He had fallen in love with the Succubus he summoned into his cabin one night. The demon returned his advances, if only for his mortal soul. Cut forward a few years, and the two still held a mutual agreement. He would serve her in Hell when he passed, she would provide him with whatever demons considered to be affection. Against all odds, the two had grown to genuinely love one another.

A few of the higher up Succubi had grown suspicious that the contract was not on the level, and confronted the human about the nature of the disgustingly loving relationship. He resisted their charms, a feat rarely a man in recent history could accomplish, He suffered through their gruesome tortures, refusing to admit they had any reason to execute his demon love for committing treason and developing human-like emotions.

If legend had it, you could still see the mottled bruises of their boot heels on his skull and warped scars trailing up his back. The leaders were satisfied that he had nothing to tell them, his demon bride had her charges dropped, and she could walk away with her life.

She could no longer live her life with him, the scrutiny over her had only become more intense after the scandal. In return for his genuine kindness and his act of true love, she broke the contract. She returned him his soul to his body and granted him a gift of compassion only your true love could create. A baby daughter. 

She had been created by the sheer force of love between the two beings, with the assistance of dark magic. The chubby baby was left on the human's doorstep, a tender letter explaining it all pinned to her baby blanket. This isn’t to say Her life was all rosy and filled with shining examples of human kindness and a love for her fellow man. Quite the contrary.  Growing up with only your father was difficult. He worked constantly, trying to provide her with proper schooling and decent clothes. His work became a waste of time, though.

He tried so hard to get her into a fine school where she was only met with spite. The fellow classmates had heard the stories of her “Satanic Whore” of a mother and taunted her with the repeated words of their parents.

“Do you truly eat brains and hearts?”

“You’re a bastard child!”

“Your father was a pervert and you’ll be one too!”

“Is it true you have the body of a pig?”

She ran away when she was just fifteen. The teasing only became worse as the boys in her classes came of age. All of a sudden it was very intriguing that her mother was a sex demon. A few older students propositioned that if she sucked them off behind the schoolhouse they wouldn’t tell that they had seen her eyes flicker all sorts of different colors. They were planning to mark her even more of a freak than she already was, and the thought of even being within three feet of those boys made her nauseous.

So, she left. She holed up in the wreck of a castle she found and made herself into the monster everyone wanted Her to be.

She honed Her talents over time. She could morph into any man’s desire. Whether they wanted love, lust, companionship, she gave it all. Showed them the furthest reaches of their sexual arousal, and left them mangled in their beds and their savings picked clean. They didn’t always die, but their energy tasted so much more delicious if they had. It was easier with older gentlemen, like the King, for she didn’t have to implement her claws to a jugular or anything. Their poor hearts couldn’t take such an experience.

“It’s not exactly necessary for me to feed in the first place.” She explained cross legged on her bed as he sat on the floor.

“Then why do you?” He prodded, feeling the February cold seep up from the stone floors.

“Mm, it’s a bit like dessert. A human can live without it but life is so much better once you’ve had a taste.” She replied with a wink, collapsing into a giggling mass on the bed.

It was only when she giggled he could see a little past her projections. Dan could note a few features poking through that weren’t absolutely perfect, but they just left him desperate to see more of what her true body could even look like.

"And your father? What became of him?"

She sat up, the naughty joke she had prepared dying on her tongue. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"You can ask me anything, Danny. But never that, okay?"

"Bu-"

"Never my father! Do you understand me?"

Asking her anything was a broad statement, and he did not wander this path into her past without some danger. He learned over the years that there were certain "pressure points" that if you accidentally stepped upon they would explode and leave the conversation in shambles.

Danny pushed away these fleeting memories as he trudged up to where the door should still be. She might be a little pissed. It had been maybe a year since they last saw each other. Even then, the visits had been becoming few and far between. He had become too busy with his mounting pile of hero work, she still refused to let her guard down around him. That only spurned him enough to not put much effort into making it out all the way to this shady part of the kingdom. A lovely, deep friendship had formed, but not much else besides that. Was it a little insulting that a succubus didn’t even try to get into his pants? Maybe.

A lovely, deep friendship had formed, but not much else besides that. It wasn't a grand romance that poets would daydream about. They would find contentment in lazing about and describing in great detail what they wanted to do with their lives. The sexual nature of Her had died down as she grew more comfortable around him. Was it a little insulting that a succubus didn’t even try to get into his pants? Maybe.

He whistled up the stairwell, trying to give some forewarning in case she was indecent. Not that she would blush at the idea of a young man catching her in her lingerie.

“(Name) are you up there?”

“Hello?” A faint feminine voice called back.

He quickened his pace up the cramped stairs, managing to find his way to the bedroom again. The torches burned low in the daylight, barely producing their unusual flames.

“I apologize that I had to drop in without warning, I didn’t want to risk sending a messenger up here. You don’t have the greatest track record…” He was cut short to a hot slap to the face.

He reeled back, holding his cheek. It throbbed as though she had used a 2x4, but he knew it was just her palm and the wrath of a woman scorned.

“H-hello.” He smiled meekly, trying to give off a little boyish charm.

“You bastard!” She growled, not looking her usual angelic self at all.

Gone were the billowing silk negligee and the impossible bust and waist sizes. She resembled an outline of herself, only black smoke and the goatish horns that spiraled to the back of her skull. Great misty wings beat heavily, causing Dan’s hair to blow back from his face.

“Baby, please,” He ducked another otherworldly strike as a whizzed past him.

“Don’t you baby me!”

“I told you I wouldn’t be by as often as I would want to!”

“Not as often does **not** mean stopping all together! I expected at least a letter or two!” Her smoke figure was billowing bigger, taking up the entirety of the room.

“(Name), sweetheart, please don’t be mad. I’m back! And I have a present! Oh God please don’t kill me. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I never meant to make you this angry…”

The hellfire and screaming souls of the dammed slowly wound down after a minute. He heard a few sniffles as the real girl appeared, on her knees in the center of the room. He frowned as he realized it had all been a projection, no real danger at all. Besides his bruising cheekbone. He had no clue she could even do that.

Dan took a gentle step towards her, not sure if she would even want to be touched or talked to. She seemed so vulnerable like this. It wasn’t a form he had ever seen her in before. Not a sexual seducer or a terrifying femme fatal. Just a woman, barely passed her twenties.

Her hair was glossy and thick, obviously well taken care of. Every point in her appearance was meticulous, as if she had been carved out of marble. Round, soulful eyes looked bigger with the large tears running off in rivulets. Her hands, so delicate, were clasped in her lap, almost lost in the fabric of her dress. It was simple yet looked more expensive than any clothing he could afford.

“Love,” He spoke as softly you would to a frightened animal. “Talk to me.”

She looked up at him with eyes so deep it nearly scared him. He could see her curiosity, her anger, her fear, but most of all, loneliness.

“I waited for you. For a whole year I waited here in this stupid room.” She wiped away her tears with her dress, her shoulders shaking only in the slightest. “I was so scared when I would leave for food, or books, or fresh air. I thought you would come while I was gone and I would miss you. I managed to trick myself into thinking we were both just miscommunicating. But I never missed you, did I?”

His stomach clenched with the force of a punch. Nothing physical had happened, but his conscious was making him pay for making someone he cared about so distraught. He stepped even closer now, taking the hint that she wasn’t going to burn him alive in such a state. She only wanted to scare him like he scared her.

The lonely demon sobbed one last time as he curled his arms around her, trying to make a hug with a suit of armor as comfortable for her as possible.

“Don’t do that _ever_ again, Danny.” She whispered, drawing close to his chest. “You were the only man to ever treat me the way I wanted to be treated. Like a person.”

“I can’t describe how sorry I am.” He spoke finally. “Talking with you was fun, it was interesting to learn about your life and your species and what made you act the way you do. But I never felt close to you. I knew we were friends, and I loved having that with you, but honestly it felt as though one day **you** would be the one to leave. You didn’t give your name for the first year. You refused to even show me what you looked like as a human. I’m assuming that this is it?”

“Sorry it’s not much to look at.” She glanced down at her form. “When I’m human, I can’t change very much. Hair length and maybe lose or gain a few pounds if I concentrated. But I can never change what I truly am under all of the magic. I’ve tried.”

“You look beautiful.” He added a squeeze to the hug when he saw the faintest hint of a smile.

 “You’re just a flirt. I’ve heard all the rumors in the village that the Dragon Slayer beds a maiden per night. Don’t trifle with me, Danny, I’ll slice your head clean off.”

“You grumble so much. You’re more bear than demon.”

“Fuck off.” (Name) took his hand and stood, brushing dust off her full skirts.

Her face was red from the tears but her whole body seemed lighter from the airing of grievances. Danny was grateful to see her grinning a bit more now. Watching girls cried made him sick to his stomach, even more intensely if he were the jackass that had caused it. 

“Dan, what brings you back anyway? I’m sure it wasn’t my conversation skills.”

“I don't know how to put this, but have you ever tried to slay a Wizard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reworked a little of Chapter 1 that was funky and managed to pump out Chapter 2. I hope you guys are liking this, I'm hoping for, knock on wood, a longer fantasy adventure story rather than an NSFW Knight-fetish sort of deal. Not to worry I'll slide in a chapter or two like that. Please Comment and Kudos!


End file.
